Users of an electronic commerce site or any other service may initiate contact with customer support to resolve issues or obtain information. Sites or companies with large customer bases may employ groups or teams of workers with specialized expertise who are tasked with handling a customer's issue if the issue falls within certain parameters. If a customer issue falls outside the worker's area of expertise, they can initiate a transfer of a session associated with the user's request for help to another worker.